1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to expansible caulking material in strip form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed as shown in the U.S. Pat. to Mast, No. 2,964,424 to impregnate a foam packing material with asphalt, compress the packing material, insert it into a joint and permit it to expand to seal the joint.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,340, a compressible and reexpansible caulking strip is provided having an outer finished surface portion to protect the expansible portion.
A somewhat similar construction is shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,263 to serve as an expansion joint for roofs.
These caulking strips have proven suitable for many uses but in locations where low temperatures prevail the slow expansion because of the temperature has proven detrimental. The caulking strip of the present invention overcomes the difficulties encountered at low temperatures.